Forbidden Fruit
by LovePotionDG
Summary: D/G - "I asked you if you were ready," he moaned into her ear, as he once more slid inside her pink folds, making Ginny small delicate hands grasp the sheets. Sex, sex, sex, and of course love - BUT mainly sex! All it has to do with the actual books is Draco & Ginny...but thats it!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Its rated M for a reason, and lets just started out with the first chapter making it clear. Enjoy – Review & I'll Post more! ;)

Chapter 1

He had watched her behave like this at Hogwarts, broken, unreachable. It was as if there were two of her: one an innocent girl, and the other a messed up young troubled girl.

Three years have passed since his Hogwarts years, and still, nothing had changed with her, as he sat in the pub watching her drown her sorrows with clear liquids.

He watched her bring the glass up to her plump lips, and rest the smooth glass against her bottom lip. Tipping the glass back, he watched the liquid disappear into her mouth. He watched her throat, as she swallowed not flinching at the taste. As she set the glass back down on the bar in front of her, her tongue darted out licking her upper lip.

He watched as a sly smile spread on her lips, as she finally began to feel the numbness that she was trying to reach. He watched as her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes glazed over, as the alcohol took its effect on her.

She slowly began to move her hips side to side to the beat of the thumping music. She leaned her head back, as her smile disappeared from her perfect lips, as she lost herself in the music.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she didn't flinch, she didn't open her eyes to care to see who was groping at her. The Dark haired stranger slowly moved her over to the dance floor. Draco moved his body so he could keep an eye on the red head.

His eyes roamed her body, as she leaned her backside into the stranger's groin, her hips still moving rhythmically to the music. She was wearing a black dress that looked like it was painted onto her body, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders, as she swayed to the music.

The mans large hands traveling up and down her body, but she seemed to not notice him, or anything else for that matter. She was lost in her own world of sorrow, trying to escape her life.

She had changed since the last time he had seen her, she seemed to have become even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her hair had darkened to a deep burgundy red; here in the dark of the pub it looked almost a hazel red. Since her teen years, her body had shaped into more curves, her bust growing a size or two.

In the daylight she seemed happy, and loving with everyone, at night, as he remembered, she became this other person, troubled, seeking her pain in bottles of clear liquid.

As Draco continued to watch her swaying to the music with the stranger, her eyes flickered open for the first time, and they were starring right at him. Honey golden eyes flickering in the darkness as the lights made their way across the bodies on the dance floor.

He couldn't bring himself to pull his gaze from hers, and he could feel his blood boiling as she watched him, watching her. She darted that pink tongue out and licked her lips taunting him.

As he watched her pink tongue dart out and lick all his blood rushed to his groin, and he felt himself harden under her gaze.

Draco stood, from his chair, drowning the remains of his burgundy liquid and deliberately walked right past her on the dance floor.

Now it was her turn to watch him, she watched him retreat through the crowed. It seemed as if people were parting out of his way, his shoulder wide and tall. She could see the black fabric of his shirt dance around his muscular back.

As he disappeared from her view, she began to feel a pull deep in her groin. She had not felt that since Tom. A shudder ran though her body, at the thought of the evil bastard that managed to mess her up beyond repair.

He had consumed her every thought, it was as if he had implanted himself in her brain, and even though the journal was long gone. She still had nightmares, waking up in sweats screaming.

"Let's go," she hissed at the stranger. She tugged at his large arm pulling him off the dance floor and in the direction Malfoy had disappeared in.

She grabbed her jacket and purse, and continued on with the stranger across the street to the towering Hotel. All she needed now, as that dull feeling of someone on top of her thrusting into her, trying to evoke any kind of feelings from her.

As they entered the elegant doors Ginny, almost froze as she saw Draco at the front desk, talking to the receptionist. Regaining herself, she grabbed a hold of her stranger's hand and tugged him along.

"Baby why don't you get us a room, I just have to use the ladies room." She said purred to the stranger as she squeezed past Draco, rubbing her front against his back.

Draco stiffened at the contact, and watched her hips sway from side to side as she made her way towards the bathroom. He rubbed his index finger across his lip, and turned towards the Stranger who had also watched Ginny walk to the bathroom.

Draco towered over him, a good 4 inches. He smirked at him, "You better turn around and walk out that door." Draco said in a low threatening voice, as he cocked his head towards the front entrance.

As the strangers eyes focused on Draco, he looked as if he was going to fight him, but when his brain registered whom Draco was, he decided against it. With a look of annoyance on his face, he headed out the front door.

Draco smirking at the power he had over people, and turned back to the receptionist, and slid her his second key card. "Give this to her." He said and knowing she would do as he said, he headed towards the elevator.

As he entered his suite he toed off his shiny leather black shoes, and bent down to remove his socks. Leaving them by the door, he headed towards the bar. As he began to pour himself a drink, he could hear the key card being slid into the slot, the soft beep of the door signaling access to the room.

As he stood his back to the door, knowing who was joining him, he could hear a small gasp escape her lips. He picked up the glass and turned towards his guest, tipping the glass back, letting the burgundy liquid slide down his throat.

"Well, well" Draco said as he watched her. She was still by the door where he had left his shoes.

Ginny felt herself go pink in the face, as his eyes traveled up and down her body. He licked his lips in approval, and she felt herself shudder in response. Such a simple little gesture and it felt as if he had taken a lighter and lit her whole body on fire.

Her arousal took over her body, as she began to move towards him. She reached for his glass, but he pulled his hand away. "I believe you had enough for tonight," he drank the remaining contents of the glass, and set it back on the bar.

He began to close the distance between them, and Ginny began to back up away from him. The gleam in his eyes made her nervous, she was missing something, something about him made her feel uneasy. "Careful Weasley," Draco smirked as she felt the back of her legs touch the bed.

_Oh, Shit!_ She cursed in her mind. _Shit!_ She was always the one in control, and just like that he stole it from her, making her feel small. She pushed her thighs closer together, as the feel of longing between her legs grew.

"My, my, are we getting shy Weasley," Draco smirked, as he ran his index finger down the length of her arm. As his finger reached her wrist, he moved his hand across to her stomach, and pushed her down on the bed.

Her hair fanning out around her as she fell back onto the hard mattress, seconds later, Draco was on top of her pressing her further into the mattress with his body. Resting on his elbows, he dipped his head down to her softly freckled shoulder, and ran his nose from her shoulder up her neck, to her ear. His lips at her ear, he let out a little moan, and Ginny began to squirm under him, pressing herself up against his erection. "Such a squirmy little Weasley" he whispered into her ear, and darted his tongue out to lick her ear lobe.

She let out a low moan as the tingly sensation he was erupting within her.

His hand made its way up to her neck, snaking underneath her, as his thumb drew little circles around her quickened pulse. Draco shifted sinking between her legs, making her open them up for him, but keeping his goring from touching hers. He lowered his lips to hers, and first licked her bottom lip, and slowly sucked it into his mouth, making a moan escape her lips again, he bit down on her bottom lip, and suddenly pressed his hips against hers.

"I'm not like the others Weasley," he hissed into her ear, and once more removed his hips from hers, only to grind up against her again. Ginny's head rolled to the side at the sensations he was feeding her body. Draco popped his thumb into her mouth, and she began to suck at it. "Are you ready for me." He questions her, it almost sounded like a threat.

Ginny stopped her sucking and moved her head to look into his eyes. The shock of the feelings he evoked in her, making her brave once more, "I was born ready for you" she licked her lips and pushed her hips up against him.

"The question is, are you ready for me?" she smiled, and reached down to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up over his head. Draco let her take his shirt off, and maneuvered them, so that she was on top of him now.

Her hair falling down her shoulders like a waterfall, as he gripped at her hips, and pushed his hips up to meet hers, she let her head roll back at the unexpected movement of his hips.

As she brought her head back to look at him, his face right in front of hers. He had managed to sit up, and his hands now sneaked under her black dress, pushing it up as his hands traveled further. As his hands expect to feel her panties, he looked down in surprise that she wasn't wearing any. "Oh my, look at the mess you made on my trousers," he said pointing to his erection. Where his erection stood out against his trousers, he could see her juice had gotten on him.

He pushed her off of him, and pointed to his erection. "Clean it up!" he hissed, and pushed her down to her knees. The cool tile floor sending shock waves through her system. She leaned her head forward and darted her tongue out at his trousers, her hands resting on his thighs.

"Good girl," he hissed, as he felt her tongue on his erection. "Stand up" he said as he grabbed her forearms and helped her up. His eyes traveled up her body, her dress pulled up high exposing her clean-shaven sex to him. He reached over letting go of her arms, and with his index finger lightly ran it up and down her slit.

Removing his index finger from her slit, he pulled it up to his mouth and popped his finger into his mouth sucking.

When he removed his finger, his eyes fixed onto hers. They were now glazed over with need for him to touch her again. He smirked up at her, and licked his lips. "Dress off!" he hissed, and watched as Ginny slowly unzipped the zipper at her side, exposing more of her flesh to him. Her eyes never leaving his as she unhooked the clasp at the top of the zipper and began to slither out of the black confines. Draco's eyes darting to her bouncing breast, now exposed for him to see.

"Now my trousers," he said as he watched her learn forward, her breasts pushed together as her hands worked at unbuckling him. As her arms move, her tits bounced around, hypnotizing Draco.

When she had unbuttoned his trousers, he lifted his lips for her to slide them down his legs. His erection popping up in her direction swaying up and down lightly.

She stood back admiring his cock, as it pulsed up and down, making her insides clench.

She begin distracted by his cock, Draco grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her onto him again. Their sex's not touching, and before Ginny knew it, she was back on her back being pressed into the mattress by him.

Her breathing ragged at the anticipation of what was to come next. He shifted on her, and grabbing his throbbing cock in his hand, he guided it towards her slit, and rubbed it up and down her opening.

Gliding over her clit, and down to her opening, and back up to her clit, each time he slid it down to her opening, he would push in a little, and pull back out only to slide his cock back up to her clit.

Ginny's nails dug into his behind, and he slammed into her, making her arch her back as the pleasure erupted through her body. Her sex trying to adjust around him, as her chest rose up and down panting.

He slowly began to slide out, and just as he was half way out of her, rammed right back into her, making her squeeze her eyes shut as she screamed out in please. Her sex squeezed around him, and he once again, began to slip out of her in that slow agonizing pace. This time he pulled almost out all the way, and Ginny expecting him to slam back into her, he began slowly moving back within her, making her pant as she felt every inch of him burry inside her.

His hands move up to her shoulders, getting a better grip on her body. He continued his slow pace, and with a small warning he squeezed her shoulders, and picked up his pace, slamming into her once more.

She rewarded him with her screams of pleasure, as he now began to taker her higher. To heights she had never been. As he felt her sex become tighter against him, he could sense she was almost close. He pulled out and sat back on his heels.

Ginny groaning in protest, her eyes meeting his now darkened ones, as his eyes traveled over her glinting body, she began to squirm under his lustful gaze. He dipped his head down to her sex, and with his hands he parted her legs further apart, pushing her legs up so her knees bend.

He lowered his lips to her sex, and without hesitation, he began to suck at her clit, making her squirm under him. He snaked his arms around her legs, and held her hips down with his hands, as he continued to suck and lick at her clit.

"Fuck, stop!" she hissed, as the sensation began to push her further over the edge. When Draco felt her clit pulse under his tongue, he swiftly sat up, and flipped her onto her knees. Her body still shaking from the torture he had inflicted on her.

Spreading her legs slightly apart with his knees, he repositioned himself at her entrance once more. "Oh, no, oh" she hissed, as she tried to move away from him, but his grip on her hips was too strong, and he slammed himself back into her burying himself deep.

Ginny screamed out once more as her orgasm erupted all over again. He felt her cunt muscles tighten against him and releasing and tighten again. As he felt her weaken against him, he began to move again, swift quick movements, rocking her hips back onto his cock.

Watching his pink cock disappear into her pink folds, and reappear. "I—" she tried to speak, but chocked. He withdrew himself from her, and pushed her flat onto the bed.

Ginny's head was spinning, she thought he was finished with her, but before she could regain her composure, he was praying her legs back open, and lowering his body flush against her back. "I asked you if you were ready," he moaned into her ear, as he once more slid inside her pink folds, making Ginny small delicate hands grasp the sheets.

She couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore. Part of her wanted him to stop, but the other part wanted him to keep going. "Wider" he hissed at her, and she shakily opened her legs wider for him, giving him more room to thrust inside her.

"Oh fuck, please!" she hissed, Draco's ragged breathing at her cheek.

"What do you want Weasley," he hissed, as he continued to move within, her, as she began to tighten once more around him, finally let himself go, spraying his seeds deep inside her, letting a harsh groan out and biting her shoulder, she began to unraveled again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is some more smut for your dirty little minds ;) enjoy! Remember to REVIEW!

Chapter 2

"What do you want Weasley," he hissed, as he continued to move within, her, as she began to tighten once more around him, finally let himself go, spraying his seeds deep inside her, letting a harsh groan out and biting her shoulder, she began to unraveled again.

Draco lifted himself off of her, and let himself drop on the bed next to her. Her hair all messed up around her, part of it covering her face.

He reached over brushing the burgundy hair out of her face. Her cheeks flushed from what he had just put her through. As she opened her eyes, and met his gaze, she began to giggle.

"What's so funny Weasley?" Draco questioned, completely puzzled by her reaction.

She bit her lip, trying to silence her uncontrollable giggles. "Sorry" she said as a satisfied smile spread across her face. She lifted herself up off the bed, Draco's eyes watching her every move.

As she stood next to his bed naked, she tried to comb her air out with her fingers, to tame it a little from their activities. "Thanks for the fuck," she said as she bent down picking up her dress, and shimmed back into it.

Draco smirked as he folded one of his arms behind his head and watched, as she tried to squeeze her curves back into that lovely dress. His other hand came to his ribs and he drummed his fingers against his ribs.

"Leaving so soon." He said, and she turned to face him, now zipping up her dress.

"Let's not pretend you care," she said smirking at him, as she stepped into her black pumps, and bending over once more to grab her purse and jacket from where she had dropped it early. She picked up his second key card, and walked over to the bed where he laid naked still. His cock had softened slightly.

She bit her lip as she admired him, and threw the key card onto his stomach. She brushed a piece of her hair that had attached its self to her lips, away.

She turned not looking back at him and exited the room, leaving Draco alone.

When she arrived outside of her apartment, she stuck the key in the hole and slowly turned it, hoping to go unnoticed.

"You Bitch!" Ginny heard and cringed the second she entered the living room.

"Luna," Ginny greeted her.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!" she hissed at her.

"I'm fine, silly" Ginny said as she dropped her bag on the purple chair.

"Fine!" Luna hissed, lowering her voice. "You certainly don't look fine!" she said pointing a finger at Ginny's neck.

Ginny's hand made it's way to her neck, and her fingers could feel the bruise building. She walked over to the mirror, and examined the purpling mark. "It's just a bite," She said shrugging her shoulders at Luna.

Luna only shook her head, and walked into her bedroom, leaving Ginny alone in the living room. Luna worried far too much, always worried Ginny wouldn't come back home one night, but yet here she was, every night she went a little overboard she'd come back home in once piece.

It wasn't Ginny Luna should worry about; it was the men that she was it…well the men before Malfoy. It had always been her in control, not them, no, none of them handled her like Malfoy had.

A delicious shudder cursed through her body as she remembered the things he did and said. She kicked off her pumps and headed barefoot towards the bathroom. She was in need of a shower. He had made her sweat like no other.

As she began to remove her dress once more, she found more marks over her body. He had marked her body as his. She stood naked in front of the mirror now, examining the marks. He had left marks on her hips, those iron grips he had around her when he had taken her from behind, left nice red imprints of his hands. Ginny put her hands over his imprints, and smiled, as she couldn't cover all the marks.

She turned her back to the mirror, and turned the bath water on, letting the water fill. She poured some shower gel in there, and the water began to foam. She reached over and turned the water off, and slowly lowered herself into the tub.

Her body relaxing as the water soothed her minor aches. She was content. Draco had fulfilled her needs better then anyone had.

No one had pushed her limits like that before. She slid down into the tub, wetting her hair. She slowly began to wash her body. As she reached her sex, and started to rub, she began to feel the dull pain, of him having taken such pleasure in her. She was defiantly going to feel that tomorrow.

As she finished bathing herself, she stood and slipped out of the tub, casting a drying spell on her, and grabbed a towel anyways and headed towards her bedroom. Laving her soiled dress in the bathroom.

As she walked out of the bathroom, her eyes met dark ones. "Weasley," Zabini drawled.

"Zabini," she said smiling, and headed into her room.

He was spending way too much time in her apartment, and seeing him, Draco's friend, cursed arousal all through her body once again.

She was happy for Luna to finally have found someone who understood her, besides Ginny herself, but did it have to be Zabini? He was too close to Malfoy, and with her luck, Malfoy was sure to tell him what he had done to her that night.

Ginny slipped into her sleepwear and into bed. She needed some sleep desperately, why should she care if Malfoy went around bragging that he bedded her.

Morning came far to quickly, the light filling the room, pulled Ginny out of her slumber. She rolled over trying to keep herself asleep. "Blaise!" she could hear Luna giggling in the living room.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and pushed herself out of bed, as she headed into the living room to join the annoyingly cute couple.

"Morning" Luna said, and giggled once more, as Blaise placed a kiss on neck.

"I take it your not mad at me anymore," Ginny said smiling at her friend, as she sat herself down on the purple chair, wincing as her bottom touched the chair.

"Looks like someone had a good night" Blaise piped out and smirked.

"Sod off" Ginny said as she tried to cross her legs, but decided to leave them uncrossed, as the numbing pain made her wince again.

"So who was the lucky guy?" Blaise continued to mock her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and stood up slowly, and headed towards the kitchen to get herself some breakfast.

"Babe, I have to get ready, Draco's going to come grab me." Blaise said as he leaned forward and kissed Luna's lips softly. He untangled himself from her and headed into Luna's bedroom to get dressed.

Once Ginny had her morning fruit, she headed back to sit on the purple chair, as Luna lounged on the grey couch. "Want me to move out?" Ginny said as she scooted the chair closer to the black coffee table and set her feet up on the table.

"Are you insane! Then I would have to travel and check that you make it home in one piece!" Luna said smiling at her friend.

"You really don't have to worry about me," Ginny said as she popped a raspberry in her mouth.

"Malfoy is coming to grab Blaise, I hope you don't mind." Luna said as she turned to look at Blaise who was making his way back out of their little love room.

Blaise lifted Luna's legs and sat down, and letting her legs dangle across him. "You should change, Draco has always had a thing for redheads." Blaise said smirking at Ginny.

Luna slapped his arm playfully. "That's enough Blaise, stop bothering Ginny, or she will really move out on me!" Luna said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm not bothering her, am I Ginger?" Blaise said he rubbed his hands up and down Luna's shins.

"Oh, you Blaise, bother me? NEVER!" Ginny said in mockery.

"See Babe!" Blaise said turning his eyes to Luna's and giving her a big innocent grin.

A sharp knock at the door, announced Draco's arrival. Luna lifted her wand and waved it to unlock the door, and called to him to enter.

Ginny kept her eyes forward, and picked up a strawberry out of her blow and brought it to her lips.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her.

Ginny turned her eyes on him. He was dressed in all black. Making his pale features even more prominent. Black trousers, with a black turtleneck, all his clothes hugged him in all the right places, and Ginny felt herself squeeze her thighs together.

Draco shrugged of his black blazer, and set it on the headrest of one of the chairs. "Looks like a ferret has made its way into our apartment." Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh Ms. Weasley." Draco smirked as he crossed the kitchen to the living room in a few steps. "A ferret can't do the things I can to women."

His words made Ginny squeeze her thighs together once more, and she could feel the void he had left between her legs.

"Draco, I'm not sure you could handle Weasley, she's quite the…ouch!" Luna had smacked his arm a little harder this time. "What, she can't even sit from all the—"

"Blaise that's none of your business!" Luna scolded him.

Blaise shrugged and leaned over to give Luna a kiss.

Ginny was starring up at Draco, their eyes locked. Draco's eyes full of pride at knowing where little Ms. Weasley had been last night, and all the dirty things she had let him do to her.

Ginny noticing that Blaise and Luna where still in an embrace, she picked up an other strawberry out of her bowl, and brought it to her lips, and let it slide in and out of her lips. She bit the tip off, and licked her lips at Draco.

He could feel the blood rushing to his groin, and smirked at her, knowing he would have to have her again. He leaned down his hands resting close to Ginny's legs on the armchair, and whispered to her. "Be careful Weasley, you might just get yourself in trouble with me."

Her dull pain between her legs disappeared, in replacement; she could feel herself wanting him.

"Come Draco," Blaise said as he straightened himself up and started to head towards the door. "Leave the poor Weasley alone, she had a hell of a night,"

"So it would seem," Draco said, with a last glance at Ginny's face, he turned on his heels and followed Blaise out, grabbing his blazer on his way out the door.

Ginny's eyes had followed him out the door, and Luna was watching her friend with intent eyes. "Don't even think about it!" She said as she could clearly read Ginny's mind.

"What?" Ginny asked as she turned her eyes to Luna.

"He's—messed up." Luna said as she straightened herself up into a sitting position.

"Luna, he can't me more messed up then I am." Ginny said smiling at her, she set her bowl on the coffee table.

"What do you want to do today?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"I need to go buy a dress, Blaise has this function coming up and, I don't have anything to wear." She said with a soft blush.

Ginny jumped to her feet. "Ouch!" she hissed as the dull pain between her legs shot right to the core of her. "Let's go!"

"Why haven't you healed yourself, you silly girl." Luna questioned.

"I like the feeling." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders and disappearing into her room to get dressed.

She pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a light grey V-neck t-shirt. She grabbed her purse from last night, and took all the contents out of it, and dumped them into a larger purse and headed out to the bathroom.

Luna was already in the bathroom getting her makeup on; she had slipped into a pair of black pants, and a light pink frilly top.

Ginny didn't bother with much makeup, only dabbing on a little mascara to tame her long lashes.

"Ready?" She said as Luna finished applying her lip-gloss.

"Yup!" she said smiling at her friend in the mirror.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, as Ginny and Luna took a seat outside of a muggle Restaurant.

"Oh I am starving!" Ginny said as she rubbed her stomach, and grabbed the menu from the waiter. "I will have…the chicken pesto" Ginny said smiling up at him, "and a sangria please!"

She handed her Menu back to the waiter; he stared at her for a while, and then turned his gaze over to Luna. "I'll have the same," she said smiling and handing him the menu.

"Men, they can't keep their eyes off of you!" Luna said giggling at Ginny.

"Oh, please, you're the prettier one." Ginny said grinning back at her friend. Luna was very angelic looking, her bright blond hair, pale skin, and those huge blue eyes.

"Oh, please," Luna said as the waiter came back with the Sangrias and sat them in front of them, keeping his eyes on Ginny. "See!" she said and laughed. "It's okay if they don't look at me, as long as Blaise is!" she said with a loving smile making its way across her lips.

"That man adores you!" Ginny said smiling at her happily in love friend.

"I let him, maybe you should—" Luna began but Ginny cut her off.

"Not this again, I'm fine, I'm happy with how my life is." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. "I have the best friend I could ever hope for, and I can have all the sex I want without anyone breathing down my neck!"

"We both know this is not just about the sex." Luna said as she raised her glass to her lips.

"We both know this is all about the sex." Ginny said as she winked at Luna.

"Speaking of sex, who were you with last night?" Luna asked, her blue eyes glued to Ginny's honey ones.

"Eerr—you know I don't really remember his name… you know me," she said grinning at her friend, as she took a larger gulp of her sangria.

"Hmmm—" Luna said smirking and nodding at her friend.

"You smirk far too much since you're with that Slytherin." Ginny said trying to change the subject back to Blaise.

"Slytherin," Luna nodded her response.

Making Ginny squirm in her seat with unease. She couldn't possibly know that she had been with the Slytherin Sex God last night.

"Funny thing about Slytherin's," Luna said, noticing her friends' discomfort.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Ginny questioned her, "I wouldn't know anything about being with a Slytherin."

"Right, just Draco," Luna said and Ginny's eyes widened as she chocked on her sip of sangria.

"I'm not following you," she said as she wiped her chin with the napkin.

"Blaise said, Draco likes to mark the women he's with, and he said he saw you coming out of the shower." Luna said smirking at her.

"What just because of this hickey you think, I was with Malfoy?" Ginny said rubbing at her neck.

"No, he said there were teeth marks on your shoulder." Luna said.

"Please, Luna" Ginny said now giggling.

Luna let the subject drop, as their food was brought out to them. Ginny dug in, hoping if her mouth was full Luna wouldn't expect an answer from her.

As they finished their lunch, they continued their shopping. Luna found the perfect plum dress for Blaise's upcoming event.

When they finally arrived back home, it was suppertime, Ginny made herself busy in the kitchen fixing them something for dinner, as Luna unpacked her new cloths she had bought through out the day.

"Are you going out again tonight?" Luna questioned as she came into the kitchen to help with the finishing touches of dinner.

"Yes," Ginny said as she looked at her friend with a warning look.

Luna held her hands up in defense, "I'm not going to lecture you, I just wanted to know if I could come with you?"

"Oh," Ginny looked surprised, "Well sure!" Ginny answered with a smile.

"I just don't want to get boring to Blaise, you know," She said smiling a shy smile.

"I don't think that's possibly Loony" Ginny said teasingly.

"Oh hush up!" Luna said going red in the face.

Ginny smiled, and pulled two plates out of the cupboard and started to fill hers with food.

"After Dinner, get ready, and we'll head out!" Ginny said grinning at her.

Luna rarely came out with her, so tonight was like a treat for Ginny, to have her best friend join her. She knew she would have to behave a little more then usual, but that was all right.

Once they finished dinner, the phone rang, and Luna picked it up, knowing very well that it would be Blaise phoning. Ginny cleared the table, and placed the dishes in the dishwasher, and walked over to Luna, grabbing the phone from her. "I'm stealing her for the night," Ginny said into the phone.

"Oh yeah, and where are you taking her?" Blaise questioned her amused.

"I guess, you'll just have to come and find her, oh, and she'll be wearing her red dress tonight."

"Oh not the red dress!" Blaise groaned into the phone. "Tell me where you're taking her"

"Nope, no can do, wherever the night takes us." Ginny said smiling and hung up the phone.

"Come lets get ready," she said smiling at her best friend.

"Thank you," Luna said as she got to her feet. "You just made his night a little more interesting."

"Luna don't be silly, YOU and your red dress are making his night more interesting." Ginny said as she pushed Luna towards her bedroom door. "Come now, get dressed!"

Ginny pushed Luna into her room, and headed towards hers. "I'll need your help zipping me up!" Luna called after her.

Ginny stood in her black lacy underwear and matching bra in front of the closet, flipping through hangers to see what she wanted to wear tonight. She pulled out a Burgundy coloured dress, as she shimmed into it. The dress was tight, and because of the tightness of the dress, she had glorious hills of cleavage peeking out at the top.

She let her hair flow down her shoulders as she had the night before. She stepped into a pair of black high-heeled sandals. She straightened the black straps that where now caging her feet in.

Satisfied with her look she headed to Luna's bedroom, to help her zip up.

She walked in to Luna's room just as Luna was shimming her way into her dress. She silky red dress hugged her friends' curves in all the right places. Ginny zipped her up, and adjusted the spaghetti straps on her friends shoulders.

"Perfect!" Ginny said as she grabbed Luna's cell phone, and snapped a picture of her.

"What are you doing?" Luna looked puzzled.

"I'm sending it to Blaise, so he can drool a little," she said as she hit send.

"Oh no!" Luna said as she began to giggle, and her cheeks going rosy pink.

Ginny gave her a mischievous grin, and headed towards the door. "Come on now, lets go!" she said as she turned to see what was keeping Luna.

"Coming," she yelled back to her.

They arrived at Ginny's usual spot, she was back at the same club she had been at last night. She ordered them drinks, and shots. "I dunno," Luna said looking at the 2 shots in front of her.

"If you don't do them I will!" Ginny said smiling as she placed the first small glass against her lips and tilted her head back as the liquid burned down her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and placed the shot glass on the counter. "I mean it Luna." Ginny said as she reached for her second on, tilted her head back again.

"Oh, Alright!" Luna said as she grabbed the two shot glasses, and downed them both. "Happy!" She said as she placed the two shot glasses on the counter. She grabbed for her sex on the beach and took a sip to ease her throat.

"That's my girl!" Ginny said giggling, as she picked up her drink, and pulled Luna to the dance floor.

As they danced, their glasses became empty, and Ginny set them on a near by table. Luna now, tipsy was finally relaxing and swaying her body to the music, completely letting loose, as Luna swayed her hips from side to side she raised her arms up in the air tilting her head back her eyes closed, as she let the music wash over her.

She noticed a guy behind Luna, he was checking her friend out, and licking his lips. She watched him as he pushed through the crowed towards them, Ginny pulled Luna to her, and switched their positions, so that Luna was safe and out of the guys grips.

Knowing very well that if he tried to make a pass at Luna, that Luna would get discouraged and want to sit. The guy was now grinding himself into Ginny's back.

She danced, not really paying much attention to him, until a chill traveled down her spine. She could feel someone watching her, that excited part of her. She pulled away from the guy trying to grind into her, and moved closer to Luna, now swaying their bodies together.

"Don't look now," Ginny said into Luna's ear, "But Blaise is here." She said as her eyes landed on Blaise. "He found you!"

Ginny said giggling as she moved slightly away from Luna, and just as she had moved out of Luna's space, Blaise was behind her, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Ginny made a move to leave and Luna grabbed her hand. "Stay"

"I'll be back, I just need a drink." She yelled back at her over the music. Luna gave her a small nod and Ginny hurried away, leaving them be for a while.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows trying to get the waiters attention. "What can I get you?" he asked making a beeline right to her.

"Surprise me" Ginny said grinning at him. He was taken back a little and smiled, grabbing a glass and pouring liquids in it. Seconds later he was finished and placed the red liquid in front of her.

Ginny took the straw into her mouth, her eyes still on the cute bartender. She took a sip, and popped the straw back out of her mouth and licked her lips. "Sooo good!" she said giving him a smile, and placed her money on the bar.

She turned away from the bar, resting her back against it and sipped at her drink as she watched her best friend dance with Blaise. They fit into each other like a puzzle. She smiled, and chugged the liquid down, and turning slightly she placed the now empty glass on the bar and headed towards the bathroom.

She pushed the door open, and headed into the single stall, just as she was about to lock the door it opened, and in stepped Draco Malfoy.

Without a word to her, he grabbed her and spun her to look at the mirror. He positioned himself behind her, and reached over the short distance to lock the door.

Ginny's breathing quickening as she watched him in the mirror, "Miss me?" Draco asked as he took a hold of her hips and pulled her ass back onto his growing erection. Her small hands trying to hold on to the sink desperately as he began to grind himself against her.

"I have a feeling you did." He whispered into her ear, causing a small moan to escape from her lips.

Draco hiked up her dress to admire her behind. "Lace," he smirked, "Where you hoping to see me tonight," he says as he looked back up to meet her eyes.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" she said smirking.

"In that case," Draco said as he bent down, taking her panties with him, "step" he said and Ginny lifted one foot, and then the next, Draco effortlessly sliding her panties over her feet. As he straightened himself back up, he let his tongue run up her thigh.

He pocketed her panties, and lowered her dress back down. "Find me when you decide you want your panties back." He said and unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving a shivering Ginny behind.

"Fucker!" she hissed as her brain began to work properly again.

She followed him out, and spotted him by the bar chatting up a blond in a gold dress. Determined she walked towards them, and brushed by him, and onto the dance floor joining Blaise and Luna.

Luna gave her a relived smile. She had thought that Ginny had made off with some random guy. Ginny winked at her, and began to move to the music. When she spotted a blond haired guy dancing close by to them, she made her way towards him.

She grabbed his arms, and wrapped them around her, he happily did as she wanted, and they began to move to the music. Ginny let him grasp her behind tightly as he pushed his hips into her grinding against her.

She could feel that cold chill down her spin again, and her eyes connected with Draco's, who was still by the bar chatting with the blond, but now his eyes where glued to hers. Ginny smirked at him, and moved so that her back was to her dance partner. She shimmied them around, so that Draco could see them clearly. He wanted to play games she would show him games.

Suddenly her dance partner spun her around to face him, and lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist, and he continues to grind against her.

Draco watched as Ginny's hair bounced at her back, as she let the blond grind into her.

The blond set Ginny back down to her feet, and spun her around, continuing his grinding. Ginny's eyes glued to Draco's, and she could see in his eyes he was pissed. He was the one who started this all when he stole her panties, what was he giving her that look for.

As she kept her eyes on Draco, she felt the blond loosen his grip on her, and when she turned to see what was going on' he was being dragged out by two big black men. Security was written on the back of their shirts.

Ginny looked behind her, and saw Draco smirking he lifted his burgundy glass to her and downed the contents.

"Why don't we take this party over to Draco's suite?" Blaise said as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, dragging her off the dance floor, Luna was at his other side.

"I think not," Ginny said anger striking her, how dare that bastard mess with her that much.

"Ginny please, I need some quiet" Luna pleaded with her.

"Threes not a crowed." She said and headed back to the dance floor, now determined to piss Malfoy off even more.

Luna looked after her friend with worry in her eyes, as Draco passed Blaise his key card.

"Maybe we should stay…" Luna said looking at Blaise.

"I'll stay, I'll make sure she makes it back in once piece." Draco said and giving Luna one of his rare smiles.

Luna's eyes traveled back to her fiery hotheaded friend, and nodded, taking Blaise's hand and walked out into the night with him.

Draco ordered himself another drink, and watched Ginny; her back was to him, as she began to dance even more provocatively with the guys around her. She flashed hers eyes on to him, and began to hike up the hem of her skirt, showing more leg.

Draco shot the liquid down his throat, and stormed over to her, picking her up over his shoulder, and marched out of the pub.

"Put me down you cave man!" Ginny hissed as she dangled over his shoulder.

Draco said nothing as he continued. He walked in the hotel, and walked right by the reception desk and to the elevator. Once they entered the elevator, Draco let Ginny's feet touch the ground.

"You Arse!" she hissed at him, Draco smirked at her, and spun her around so her back was to his front.

"Put your arms up on the wall," he hissed in her ear.

"Make me!" she hissed back, and Draco grabbed both her wrists and pushed them onto the wall in front of her.

He lifted the hem of her dress up past her ass, and did quick work with his trousers, and slammed himself into her. Her sex already wet from the pervious shenanigans he had been up to in the bathroom.

"I claimed this last night!" He hissed as he pound into her once more. "It's mine!" he hissed at her ear as he slammed back into her again, making her cry out at the force he was using.

"You have been feeling me there all day!" he hissed as his hand snaked around to her clit. "Don't you dare, let anyone else touch what's mine!" he hissed into her ear, and bit her shoulder like he had the pervious night.

With a few more thrusts into her, he pulled out zipping up his trousers, and pulling her dress back down to its norm.

Ginny slumped against the wall breathing heavily he hadn't made her cum. He had only made her frustrated for more of him. The door opened and Ginny pushed herself off of the wall, and followed Malfoy out of the elevator.

What was it about him, that made her loose all her control, and let him man handle her like she was his property. She bit her lip as she followed him into the living room area, where Blaise and Luna where wrapped up in each other.

"Glad to see you've come to relax with us!" Luna said shooting Ginny a smile.

Ginny tried to return the smile, but failed as her mind was now preoccupied. She made her way to Draco's bar, and grabbed a glass and filled it with vodka. She shot it all back in one go, and as she turned around to face the rest of them, her eyes landed to the open door. Draco's bed stood in the middle of the room innocently. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

She shook her head trying to get the images out of her head, and turned again reaching for the bottle of Vodka. Draco's hand wrapped around hers, and he lowered his lips to her ear, "You've had enough," he said as he unwrapped her fingers from the bottle.

"Not nearly enough" she said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is that so," he said smirking.

Luna had watched them, and was relieved that Ginny actually listened to Draco when he had told her that she had enough. "Blaise, why don't we head to bed?" She said softly, and got to her feet.

"Your wish is my command," he said smirking, as he picked her up, cradling her to him. "Good night!" he called over his shoulder, as he carried Luna down to the spare bedroom.

Ginny watched her friend go, and walked over to the couch, and let herself fall down on it. She closed her eyes to calm her insides. With her eyes still closed she could suddenly feel Draco kneeling between her legs.

Her eyes shooting open starring down at him. He placed his hands on her knees and slowly ran them up her thighs. As he reached her hips, he smirked. He spread her legs apart a little further, and then tucked his arms under her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the couch.

"What am I going to do with you Weasley?" he said as he pushed the hem of her dress up, revealing her sex to him. He lowered his head down to her thigh and kissed the purple mark he had left there last night. "How do you make my blood boil so bad?" he said against her skin, as his head made its way high, reaching her sex.

"Draco," she moaned as he awoke the fire he had started in the elevator.

"Does it still hurt?" he questioned looking up at her.

What was wrong with him? Why was he being so gentle now when he had just earlier destroyed her with pain and pleasure. She shrugged her shoulders, and Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath, and Ginny could feel the numbing pain disappear, only leaving her with arousal.

Ginny licked her lips, her eyes locked with Draco's. "Take me now!" she said and bent forward kissing him with fire. He unbuckled his pants, and positioned himself at her entrance, and pulled away from her kiss. As his gaze locked with hers, he began to slowly enter her.

Ginny threw her head back as the pleasure began to take over her. "Look at me!" he whispered, and Ginny slowly straightened her head so she could look into his eyes, and he began to move with in her.

Review & You'll get more! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I want to thank the Review that were left! But because of the lack of them, I really haven't been able to motivate myself into writing more then this, even then it took me far too long just to write this super short chapter. Review more and you get more. Simple.

Chapter 3

Ginny licked her lips, her eyes locked with Draco's. "Take me now!" she said and bent forward kissing him with fire. He unbuckled his pants, and positioned himself at her entrance, and pulled away from her kiss. As his gaze locked with hers, he began to slowly enter her.

Ginny threw her head back as the pleasure began to take over her. "Look at me!" he whispered, and Ginny slowly straightened her head so she could look into his eyes, and he began to move with in her.

Ginny was surprised by his gentleness, as he hadn't quite displayed that in the elevator. She body began to shake as she wasn't used to this kind of behavior from him, and her hand snaked up hard against his cheek.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, as his cheek stung from the sharp slap. His movement didn't harshen, if anything he became gentler.

Ginny stuck his cheek once more, wishing for him to take her, make her hurt like she knew he could.

"Stop it!" Draco hissed, as he grabbed hold of bother her arms, stilling within her.

"Harder!" she hissed at him.

Draco removed himself from within her, and got to his feet, grabbing his trousers so they wouldn't slide down his legs completely, he walked to his bedroom, leaving Ginny on the couch.

He disappeared from Ginny's view, only to reappear without his trousers and shirt, but now hiding his hardened erection, where a pair of boxers.

Ginny pushed herself off the couch and made her way towards his bedroom. Draco's back was to Ginny's as she entered his bedroom, she slipped out of her dress, and pressed herself up against his back, snaking her arms around him, and dipping her hand into his boxers.

As she massaged him, she could feel his need growing again.

"Bed!" he hissed, as he took a hold of her hand and pulled it out of his boxers.

Ginny slipped onto his bed, and Draco walked over to the bedroom door, and pushed it closed. He walked back towards her laying on the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed, which had a bigger gap for him, and slid under the covers. He took a hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her under the covers with him.

He did quick work with her bra, unhooking it and sliding it down her arms, and disregarding it on the ground. He pulled her closer to him, positioning himself behind her and pulled her back close to his. "Sleep," he warned.

Ginny now realizing what was happening, tried to wiggle free from him. "Draco," she called his name in a small whisper.

"Shh," he said into her ear, and pulled her closer to him.

"I can't," she said still trying to get out of his hold.

Draco pulled her face towards his, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, as her body began to shake. No one had ever treated her like this, so gentle, and to come to think of it, it was Draco Malfoy.

Ginny buried her face into her pillow and sobbed.

Draco held on to her, not pushing her away, or making some kind of rude remark, he didn't kick her out of his bed.

"Shhh," he soothed her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay," he said as he nuzzled her shoulder, placing small kisses on it, causing Ginny only to whimper as the tears kept coming down her face.

Draco spun her around in his arms and she pressed her cheek against his chest, her sobs slowing down slightly. When she calmed herself down, she pulled away, and locked her gaze with his.

Honey eyes and Silver ones staring at each other with wonder. Draco ran his knuckles against her cheek, brushing away the dampness from her tears.

He pulled her lips to his, and placed a small kiss on them, and leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes connecting once more. "Please don't be this gentle with me…" she whispered against his lips.

"You need variety to keep things interesting," he whispered back.

Draco didn't ask her about her past, he didn't want to push her, he knew when she was ready she would come forward with her story.

"No slapping," Draco said smiling at her now, as he flipped her back onto her back, and nestled himself between her legs.

Ginny simply nodded, not sure if she would be able to let Draco worship her body. She had never had it lovingly, always seeking out the ones that would let her be rough with them, and in return they would fuck her and leave her. Its how she liked it, or it's what she was comfortable with.

Draco pinned her arms above her head, not quite trusting her to behave herself. Not wanting to risk his cheek stinging again, he grabbed up his wand and waved it and Ginny felt her arms bind.

"I thought—" she began to say as a wicked gleam returned into her eyes.

"Shhh" Draco said putting his index finger to her lips. He lifted him self back onto his knees, and leaned back on his heels between Ginny's legs taking the time to admire her naked on his bed.

She began to squirm at the intense gaze he was laying upon her, making her uncomfortable. He began to run his hands up her thighs, his gaze set onto hers.

His gaze upon her made her begin to pull on her restrains, "Stop, stop!" she hissed as she tried to pull free from the restrains to slap him to make him mad, so that he would not be so gentile and that look in his eyes, the way he looked at her.

Draco only kept his hands moving up her body, brushing every inch on her body. Making her tremble. As he settled between her legs again, he began placing small kisses on her shoulder, all the way up to her neck, hearing her voice change from distress to one of pleasure.

He snaked his hand under one shoulder, holding her there, as the other tangled in her hair. He lowered his lips to hers and placed a light kiss on her lips, she groaned at the softness, and bit his lips in response.

Draco pulled back looking down at her. "None of that, or I'll leave you tied up here. " he said as he moved his head next to her neck again placing soft kisses on the marks he had left there before.

He slowly positioned himself at her entrance and moved his head to look into her eyes. "Ready?" he asked, almost asking her if he was allowed to enter her.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror as she tried to lift her hips to take him, he pulled away, and untangled his hand from her hair, and reached down to still her hips. "Slow" he said and a smile spread across his face.

Ginny turned her head to the side breaking their eye contact, and with a low voice she whispered to him. "Get off me"

Draco swiftly moved away from her, his sex clearly showing that he didn't want to, and he knew if he had disobeyed her and taken her roughly she would have responded much better to his tenderness.

"Okay," Draco said as he freed her hands, and snuggled in behind her once more, pulling her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the reviews, sorry Chapter 3 was so short, and I didn't go back and reread it so I am sure there were plenty of mistakes. Sorry again! Hope this makes up for it!

Special thanks to Nour Potter who reviews every time! – this one is for you! :)

Thanks for all the lovely Reviews! **Bosnianbeauty –odakle si ;)**

Chapter 4

Ginny turned her head to the side breaking their eye contact, and with a low voice she whispered to him. "Get off me"

Draco swiftly moved away from her, his sex clearly showing that he didn't want to, and he knew if he had disobeyed her and taken her roughly she would have responded much better then to his tenderness.

"Okay," Draco said as he freed her hands, and snuggled in behind her once more, pulling her close to him.

Ginny soon felt Draco's heavy breathing behind her, and she tried to wiggle herself free from his grasp so that she could escape. She needed to be alone and think. Why had he changed the way he was acting towards her?

But, as she tried to wiggle herself loose from him Draco's arms only tighten around her small frame, trapping her in his embrace. With a heavy sigh she gave up, she had no other choice but to sleep next to him.

Listening to Draco's inhaling and exhaling, the sound soothing her, and slowly Ginny's eyes became too heavy to keep open in the dark, and she drifted off to sleep.

As the sun began to rise, Ginny began to wake slowly. She tried to stretch the sleep out of her body, but found that Draco had completely tangled himself in her. His arms still tight around her torso, and now one of his legs was over hers trapping her completely by his side.

Ginny heard the door open, and peaked her head up to see who it was. Luna poked her head around the door, and frowned at Ginny. "Are you coming?" she questioned her quietly.

"I'd love to," Ginny said as she tried to sit up, causing Draco's arms to pull her closer to him, "but I seem to be trapped." She said as she tried to wiggle free once more.

"Stop moving" she heard Draco mumble close to her ear. She wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep to her or if he had woken up.

When she looked back at Luna, she was now standing in the room; Blaise appeared behind her smirking at the two lumps on the bed.

"Look-y what we have here!" he said and whistled.

Draco lifted his head up off the pillow and grabbed something, anything and flung it at Blaise. Blaise had to push Luna out of the way so the object didn't hit her.

"Will you let me go now?" Ginny questioned turning her head slightly to look at him.

Draco's hand that was under the covers, covering both their naked bodies, now made its way down her torso and started to place small circles on her pubic bone. "If I must," he said as he pushed his growing erection against her hip.

Ginny's eyes widened at his actions, as two people stood and watched them, but when Ginny looked back up to look at Luna. Luna and Blaise were no longer standing in the doorway.

"I—" Ginny began to speak as his hand dripped lower and he rested his hand cupping her sex.

"You?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny felt her blood boil at his smugness. "I am not your toy Malfoy!" she hissed at him.

Draco tilted his head to the side and moved a little closer to her, his hand sliding to her stomach now. "I am not your toy Weasley," Draco said looking right into her eyes, "You are the one toying with me."

"I am not!" Ginny answered in disbelief. She pushed him away from her and got out of the bed, standing naked in front of him. "How dare you!" she hissed as she started to look around the room for her dress.

Ginny continued to mutter unfriendly words as she tugged on her bra and pulled her dress over her head. "Stupid git!" she hissed as she stepped into her sandals and turned to look at Draco again. He was laying in bed watching her, a smug smile on his lips.

"And how was I toying with you Weasley?" he questioned as he leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at her.

"You git! You just had to push my limits!" She hissed at him.

"I like to call it _variety_" he said smiling at her. Draco knew of the famous temper that the Weasley bloodline carried, but he was never at the receiving end of it, but that was about to change as Ginny's eyes scanned the room, and found a book on the dresser. She picked it up and hurled it at Draco.

His face quickly changed from smugness to utter shock. Had he not put his arm up to block the book it would have collided with his perfectly straight nose.

Ginny didn't wait to hear his next remark as she turned on her heels and stormed out of his room into the sitting area and stormed towards the elevator. Luna looked from Blaise's amused to Ginny who was now at the elevator summoning it to come.

"I'll see you later," she said giving Blaise a brief smile, and running after Ginny who had now disappeared into the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Luna questioned her friend as she managed to reach the elevator in time.

"Pompous arse!" Ginny hissed, as she pressed the button to take her to the ground floor.

When the elevator arrived on the ground floor, Ginny stormed out heading into the bright afternoon sunshine. Luna followed her friend, knowing that when Ginny was this mad, it was best just to keep quiet.

Once they were back in their flat, Ginny had stormed into her bedroom, and locked herself in there. She needed to be alone, to think.

She changed into something more comfortable and pulled a fresh pair of panties on, horrified at the fact that Draco still had her panties from last night. She flung her self onto her bed, and pulled her quilt over her.

She just needed time to be by herself.

As she lay on her bed contemplating Malfoy, she grew sleepy, and soon she was fast asleep.

As she slept, she suddenly found herself in the place she didn't want to be in. Her body was paralyzed, she was awake, and aware of everything around her, but he had managed to trap her in that fine line between the unconscious and conscious.

Her breathing picked up as she tried to wake herself up. She could feel herself kicking at her mattress, she was kicking so much that she kicked her quilt off of her. She could feel her hands gripping onto the mattress, and that's when she heard it.

The heavy breathing in her ear, and then that bone chilling voice. "YOU SLUT!" Tom hissed at her.

She stopped her kicking and froze, her heart beating in her chest. It felt like it was trying to tear out of her. "You little whore!" he hissed again, and now she could feel his hands on her. "You are good for nothing Virginia!"

"Please," she whimpered her eyes soaking with tears.

She felt a blow to her face. "This is how you treat sluts" he hissed, as she slapped her once more.

"Little sluts don't deserve love" he said and this time he grabbed her around her throat. "You will not let him touch you again!" he hissed as she felt him pull her shorts and panties down her legs. "He is not to touch you again," he hissed and she felt him press himself inside her.

"Stop!" she chocked out.

"Ginny!" Luna yelled as she shook her friends shoulders. "Wake up!"

Ginny's eyes finally fluttering open, she starred up into Luna's worried blue eyes.

When she looked down her hands where at her stomach and the quilt was still on her. He had managed to pull her into his depths again.

Ginny began to shiver, and she looked back up at Luna. "I'm okay," she said trying to calm her self.

"Where you…"

Ginny just nodded as she sunk deeper into her quilt. She glanced out her window and noticed darkness had already fallen.

Luna lifted the covers and lay next to her best friend. "You don't have to go to work tomorrow,"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'll be fine…really." She said as she turned her head to look at Luna.

"Is everything okay?" Blaise asked as he poked his head into the room, a small smirk playing at his lips as he saw Luna tucked under the quilt with Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and scooted over on the mattress so that Luna could lay in the middle, leaving enough room for Blaise to join them. "This is rather messed up," Ginny said as Blaise lay next to Luna and hugged her.

"I disagree, this is rather…" Blaise began, Luna's elbow connected with his stomach.

"Watch what you'll say!" she said giggling at Ginny.

"I was just going to say, how nice it is of us to keep Ginger here company." Blaise said smirking and placed a kiss on Luna's cheek.

For once Ginny didn't mind the two of them being affectionate towards each other. "NO funny business!" Ginny said as she looked at Blaise.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked with mock shock dripping from his voice. "Luna is the trouble maker here." He said pointing at Luna, who began to giggle as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course, Luna is the trouble maker here in the whole room." Ginny said as she began to join her friend in light giggles.

The three of them talked a while longer, and soon Luna drifted off to sleep, leaving Blaise and Ginny wide-awake. "Don't hurt my best friend." Ginny whispered to Blaise.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he said as he looked at Luna's peaceful sleeping face, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked up at Ginny his face becoming serious, "Don't hurt the love of my life," he answered Ginny.

Ginny just nodded understanding what he meant. She never wanted to hurt Luna, and she knew that she worried about her, and her actions where not always the right ones, lets face it, they hardly ever were. For Luna's sanity she would try to relax a little.

"And Draco," Blaise began again, as he settled himself comfortable behind Luna. "He's not a bad guy,"

"Malfoy is just…" Ginny tried to make an excuse.

"Draco, has been through a lot in his life, he's changed, he sees things clearly now, don't let his teenage actions define who he is in your eyes." Blaise said his voice serious, something Ginny hardly heard from Blaise, as he was always playful.

Ginny didn't respond, just starred at her ceiling wall, trying to will herself to fall asleep again. The one thing she didn't want to do was sleep, fear of Tom getting to her again settled in.

She could clearly see the sun beginning to rise from her bedroom window, as she lay listing to Blaise and Luna's peaceful breathing. She gently rose out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey V-neck shirt from her closet, and made her way out of her bedroom, leaving Blaise and Luna sleeping curled up against each other.

She sneaked out of the apartment, and headed to Hermione's Flat.

As she walked in the early morning sunshine she felt a peaceful smile cross her lips.

The sun shone onto her hair, making it look as if it ignited, and flames of fire where following behind her.

As she reached Hermione's door, she knocked her knuckles on the wood and waited. Hermione opened the door with a big book clasped against her chest. Her hair hung around her shoulders. Hermione didn't wear makeup, as beauty radiated off of her, but then again, she was far too busy shoving her nose into everyone that she could get her hands on, to worry about silly things like makeup.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "What brings you here this fine morning?" she questioned her, as she released her and stepped aside so that Ginny could enter.

"Well, I came to ask for a favor?" Ginny said as she made her way deeper into Hermione's flat. As Ginny reached the living room she noticed that Hermione's book collection had grown since the last time she had visited.

"Oh!" Hermione said as she set her book upside down on the coffee table to mark her spot in the book. "They're back?" Hermione said already knowing what Ginny was referring too.

"Yes, they are…" Ginny said as she crossed her legs and looked around awkwardly.

"I told you that your promiscuous ways would catch up to you!" Hermione scolded her, only receiving and eye roll at her words. "Don't worry I'll give you more potion." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Thank you,"

"You should be lucky Ron hasn't found out about your shenanigans." Hermione said as she sat across from Ginny and mimicked her, by crossing her own legs and leaning back into the brown sofa.

"He's the least of my worries!" Ginny said and let her body relax as she laid on the couch.

"Who is?" Hermione questioned her.

"Malfoy!" Ginny hissed and looked up at the ceiling. "He's soooo…" Ginny didn't know where she wanted to take that sentence and just placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"Luna's told me," Hermione said smiling. "He's getting under your skin."

"I wish that he was only getting under my skin!" Ginny sighed and turned to her side to look at Hermione. "He's making me feel things, thinks I'm not allowed to feel."

Hermione got up and sat next to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny all those things you are allowed to feel, I know it brings the dreams back, but they are just dreams…"

"They don't feel like dreams, I feel him, I can feel him touch me,"

"I've explained this to you before Gin, once you let someone in, all the dreams will be worth it, it will make them stop. I promise!" Hermione said as she stroked Ginny's hair.

"Well, Malfoy defiantly isn't the right one to let in then!" Ginny said as she looked up at Hermione.

Hermione's face showed happiness, not worry, or the usual hatred she felt towards Ginny's dreams. "Maybe he's the only one who can get to you?"

"You approve of Malfoy!" Ginny questioned the older girly.

Hermione giggled, "The past is the past, Draco is not as bad as he likes people to think he is. I've worked with him a couple of times, once he lets you see him for him, and not his name and money, you begin to actually understand him."

"Oh bloody hell! Just give me the potions, until I can figure out a way to keep Malfoy from me!" Ginny said, shock written all over her face at Hermione's words.

Hermione smiled and stood up making her way into her study. This room like the living room was filled with books, which looked worn from reading. Hermione pulled out a vile of deep blue.

She walked back to Ginny and smiled, placing her vile into Ginny's hand. "Remember only one drop before you go to sleep."

"Yes, Mother" Ginny said grinning at her friend.

Hermione shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. "You appreciate my mothering, at least your mom isn't hounding on you, that would drive you bonkers."

Ginny giggled and sat up on the couch. "mind if I hang out here, until I have to go to work."

Hermione frowned at Ginny's mention of work. "You should really consider using your other talents!"

"Oh hush!" Ginny said, as she propped her feet up on Hermione's coffee table and picked up a stray book that was sitting on the side table, and began reading. Hermione joined her soon, picking up the book she had been reading and dropping down next to Ginny.

They read in silence for a while, both lost in their books.

Hermione was the first to close her book and offered Ginny some lunch, knowing that she would soon need to head out.

They busied themselves in the kitchen making sandwiches. "Be careful" Hermione said as she bit into her sandwich.

"I'm always safe!" Ginny said giving Hermione a toothy smile. "Don't worry about me!"

"One day Ginny, and I hope it's soon, but you will see everything differently!" Hermione said as she picked up her glass from the table and took a sip.

Ginny continued to eat her sandwich in silence, as Hermione studied her. She hoped that Malfoy had wiggled himself so far under Ginny's skin, hoping that he could hopefully save her.

"When will you see Malfoy again?" Hermione questioned her friend.

"Hopefully never!" Ginny said and placed her half eaten sandwich on the plate. "I should get going, thanks for the potion and for lunch!" Ginny said as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood to head towards the door.

Hermione smirked at her friends' quick departure and knew she had to push this along a little.

Once Ginny was gone, she aparated to Ginny's flat. Luna looked up from the couch to see who had joined her and Blaise. "I figured she'd come to you after last night," Luna said giving Hermione a smile.

"Seems like Malfoy's gotten under her skin." Hermione said as she came closer to the two lover birds on the couch.

"Many times," Blaise said, and received a smack from Luna.

"Must you be so vulgar?" she scolded him.

"It's part of my charm!" Blaise said smiling at Luna.

"Oh how could I forget!" She said as she rolled her eyes and turned to focus on Hermione.

"Why don't you take Malfoy to Ginny's work tonight?" Hermione said as she turned her eyes to Blaise.

"I don't know—" Luna began.

"Why not?" Hermione exclaimed, "Go on a double date with someone, I'm sure Malfoy has some girls just waiting to be taken out on a date with him." Hermione said smiling at Luna.

"Making Ginny jealous won't work," Luna said as she shifted to look at Blaise.

"It's not about making her jealous, it's about his possessiveness over her." Blaise said as he began to rub his chin, Hermione could see the Slytherin wheels turning in his head, as he plotted.

"You said so yourself, what she needs is someone like Draco, to change her view of herself." Blaise continued as his dark eyes lit up as an idea formed in his head.

Luna stood up and headed towards her room, "I'm not going to be part of this little game, Ginny has had too many games played with her head."

"Luna!" Blaise said as he followed her. "It's about showing Ginny she's worth something, Malfoy is perfect for that, once he sets his eyes on someone, if he thinks they are worthy of his time, he's going to make damn sure that it's known."

Hermione could hear Blaise trying to convince her.

"I just don't want to be the one to hurt Ginny," Luna said.

"It's about helping her," Hermione said as she stood in the doorway to Luna's room. "She can't keep doing what she's doing…she'll burn out."

"You can't keep worrying about whether she will come home tonight or not, help us Luna." Blaise said as he snuggled his head into Luna's shoulder.

Luna gave a big sigh as her shoulders sagged a little and she nodded.

Blaise having gotten Luna's approval left the two girls, on his hunt to find Malfoy. He cared about Ginny, but he worried about Luna more, Luna had tied herself to Ginny being her rock in everything that had happened, that he needed Ginny to get better, so that he could move on with his life and Luna.

Later that evening Draco appeared in front of what looked like a Moroccan place. The outside of the building was a pearl white, and as he stepped inside he noticed all the vibrant colours, and scowled as he looked around.

The high arched doorways emitting loud music. "Draco!" screeched a voice behind him, and he cringed at the sound. He slowly turned his face turning to a impassive mask.

"Annette," he greeted the raven-haired girl.

She batted her eyes at him, as she leaned in to hug him, brushing her fake tits against him.

"Malfoy," Blaise appeared in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Zabini," Draco nodded, irritated at Annette who was trying to stand pressed up against him. "Lovegood," he greeted Luna, his eyes searching behind her hoping that Ginny had tagged along.

"Oh I'm sure Weasley is up to no good tonight," Blaise said as he linked his arm with Luna's and pulled her into the restaurant.

"We want to be in the Sultan's Den tonight," Luna said to the waitress that awaited them at the front. She was dressed in a purple sparkly belly-dancing outfit, and Draco watched her hips for a brief moment as he watched her walk them to their table.

"Oh I was soooooo thrilled to hear from Blaise that you wanted me to join you guys tonight!" Annette whispered into his ear, as the waitress showed them to their round booth. They sat on the plush colorful pillows.

Draco managed a smirk to appear on his lips as he turned away from Annette's over display of affection she was trying to shower him with.

Food was brought out to them, and as they began to eat, Draco kept his head down, eating his food trying to ignore everyone around him. What the hell was he doing here when Weasley was god knows where getting herself in trouble right about now?

He was just about to get to his feet when the room darkened, and the music stopped. "I can dance better then these women!" Annette whispered next to Draco, as her hand brushed across his crotch.

Draco turned his whole body away from her, and watched the middle of the room, as the soft light came back on, and the thump of music began once again.

The music began to change to something that would be used to tame a snake, as the light began to glow brighter he could see five females in the middle, their hips moving from side to side to the sound of the music. It looked as if the music was making their bodies move that way.

The main girl in the middle was dressed in sheer black, it looked as if they where sheer pants covering her legs, but as she began to move more he could see her thighs poking out at her sides. Her stomach was exposed, as the sheer material thicker around her breast came at a cross on her chest.

As she slowly moved her body facing him, his eyes bolted out of his head. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with a slight poof at the top, and with the light now shining down on her; it burned of red.

Around her eyes and forehead she had gold jewels stuck to her, and as she continued to move her body to the music, it was evident that every eye was on her. As his eyes moved up her body he noticed the belly button ring, and it really hit him, that Ginny Weasley was in the middle of the room, making her body as gracefully as a snake. He had watched her dance many times, but he had never seen this sexuality in her dancing, and as he continued to watch her he felt himself harden.

If he wasn't so mesmerized with her body, he would have gotten up and covered her up, but for now he let himself enjoy the show. She made her way over to their table. She seemed clueless as to who was watching her, but as she neared their table, her eyes locked with Draco's.

Her lips parted a little as she stood in front of Draco and moved her hips in a figure eight. She slowly spun around and began to lower herself down low to the ground, as she moved her snake like body back up to a standing position Draco noticed the Gold flecks that made out a Dragon on her back.

She moved away from them, and headed to the table that was a few feet away from them, and hopped up onto it, and began her snake like movements again.

Draco made a move to get up, but Blaise caught his arm and held him down. "Don't make a scene, she has a break in 10 minutes." He hissed at his friend.

Draco relaxed and his eyes stayed peeled to Ginny's body. One of the guys at the table jumped up onto the table joining Ginny. She didn't seem to care; she continued to dance and began to move her hips closer to him.

Draco's hands balled up into fists, and before Blaise could stop him again, he stood and made his way to the table.

Ginny having kept Draco in her line of vision noticed his movement and made her way gracefully of the table, knowing far too well by now that he was ready to cause a scene, and she didn't need that right now. She moved her way back to the middle of the room, as the other girls joined her, and the song began to come to a slow end.

When the song ended the lights cut off giving the girls a chance to disappear once more.

Draco's eyes had stayed glued to Ginny, and he followed her.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed as she sensed him behind her.

"Enjoying the beautiful view." His eyes were now filled with pure lust for her. Lust only she made him feel.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry as his eyes swept over her. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell making them invisible to the rest of the crowed.

He advanced onto her, and pinned her back to the cool wall with his hard body. He felt her small frame push against the wall aching to be closer to his. He hissed with pleasure and lowered his lips to hers, catching her gasp in his mouth.

I know so mean to end it here,,,but I'm not as busy as I was last week, more to come shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here!" she hissed as she sensed him behind her.

"Enjoying the beautiful view." His eyes were now filled with pure lust for her. Lust only she made him feel.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry as his eyes swept over her. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell making them invisible to the rest of the crowed.

He advanced onto her, and pinned her back to the cool wall with his hard body. He felt her small frame push against the wall aching to be closer to his. He hissed with pleasure and lowered his lips to hers, catching her gasp in his mouth.

His large hands gripped at her hips roughly as he pulled her towards his erection. He ran one of his arms up her curve and gripped at her upper arm. He pulled his lips from hers and pulled his wand back out and muttered a spell.

Ginny not having been able to tear her eyes from his face, she felt some kind of cool metal wrap around her arm just above Draco's hand. She pulled her eyes from his stormy ones and looked at her arm.

A thin gold cuff had appeared. Her eyes flickered back to his and he smirked.

"You can't just cuff me!" she hissed. She felt outraged what gave him the right to cuff her with a piece of jewelry.

Draco licked his lips and pulled his hips away from hers. Disappointment flashed in Ginny's eyes at the lose of contact.

"Soon you'll learn to love it," he said as he muttered another spell under his breath and turned his back to her and headed back to the table.

Before Ginny could do anything else she heard the music and Emira the dark-haired Turkish girl pulled Ginny towards the other room.

As she began to move her body again, she felt the gold cuff on her arms almost burn her skin, and as her eyes meet Draco's from the other room she felt her clit pulse.

Draco kept his eyes on Ginny, but soon she disappeared out of his view from the adjoin room, and he turned his attention to the food that had been placed in front of him a while back.

He could hear Blaise and Luna talking, but all he could feel was the longing he felt in having Ginny back in the room, where his eyes could eat her up. He felt the annoying pest next to him, leeching on to him, but he didn't pay her any attention.

And just like that the music changed once more, and girls filled the room once more, still no sight of Ginny to Draco's disappointment.

He waited patiently as the girls did their bit and once more headed to the adjoining room, and that's when Ginny waltzed in.

This time she was dressed in a silk black tank top with a low cut in the front. She wore only a pair of black silk panties that had gold chains in the front hanging from side to side.

The beat of the music began again and the girls began to dance around again, moving their bodies like snakes.

Draco's eyes were only focused on Ginny's body moving. She sauntered over to a table of guys and one guy made out to grab at her but she danced out of his grasp and shot a look over her shoulder at Draco.

But when her eyes connected with Draco's she noticed the girl sitting next to him, and she wondered how she had managed to miss her earlier.

She turned her back to Draco again now a deep fire burning inside of her. She moved slowly back to the table with the guys, and smiled as she nudged one of the guys legs apart and stood between them, and moved her hips in his face.

Her back was to Draco but she could feel him burning holes in her back, she slowly spun herself around and then lowered herself almost connecting her behind with the guys groin and began to wiggle again, as her eyes locked with Draco's gaze.

She smirked as she clearly saw the anger in his eyes.

She braced her hands on the arm rests of the chair and pumped her hips up and down as Draco's gaze traveled all over her body.

She watched him, and when he thought she was going to lower herself down onto the guys lap he got up to his feet and Ginny lifted herself away from the guy and moved towards the girls again.

She didn't need a scene; she was already going to get fired for her stunts tonight.

Draco lowered himself back to his seat and continued to watch Ginny. He noticed a tall man dressed in a black suite standing at the entrance door watching Ginny.

As the song ended Ginny and the girls made their way out of the room, but before Ginny could go any further the suited man grabbed her elbow and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"It's her manager!" Luna said as she tried to get out of Blaise's arms and stood to follow Ginny and her manager. Blaise followed her leaving Draco and his long ago forgotten date alone.

"Why don't we head to your place?" Annette purred into Draco's ear.

"Why don't I just drop you off at home?" Draco said as she stood pulling out of her embrace.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as she stood and stormed out.

Draco shook his head, as he dropped money on the table and headed in the direction Luna and Blaise had disappeared to.

He found them outside of the restaurant. "We have no idea where Ginny went." Blaise said as he saw Draco approach them. The look of worry on Luna's face was evident.

Part of Draco didn't understand why she worried so much for the redhead. She was a fire ball nothing could get at her that she didn't let get to her.

"We should head home, maybe she went home." Luna said with worried eyes as she tugged on Blaise's arm. Blaise nodded and put an arm around Luna.

They said goodbye to Draco, and headed away from him. Draco stood there for a while confusions washing over him.

Why was he always going for the women that where messed up beyond repair. He had always had a thing for Ginny Weasley, but was he to act on it, No! He would stay away from her from now on.

Coming to the conclusion to stay away from Ginny, Draco himself headed home.

Once he was inside his suit he stripped his cloths off, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. He grabbed a drink and let his body fall on the couch. As he closed his eyes, images of Ginny sitting on it, with him in front of her flooded his mind.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a large sip of his whisky, trying to wash the memory away.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He set the glass of whisky on the coffee table and stood to answer the door.

As he opened the door before him stood Ginny. She had a grey trench coat on.

Her cheeks were stained red from the tears that had burned down them. Draco stood starring at her, and for a second he considered closing the door, but the part of him that wanted her couldn't bring himself to close her off from his life.

She stepped forward and slapped him. The sting of her small palm stung his cheek. She raised her hand again to swipe at him again but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

He brought his lips to hers in a fiery dance. He circled her with his other arm trapping her arm under his as he held onto her other wrist. He pulled her into his suit and kicked the door shut with his foot.

The door slammed shut and Ginny could feel the vibration through her body as Draco slammed her against the closed door. Trapping her with his body.

He tugged at her coat pulling it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He pulled her away from the wall and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around him, and tangled her hands in his hair as their lips danced passionately.

As Ginny's tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip he let out an animalist growl and began moving towards his bedroom.

Ginny licked and kissed down his neck, as he walked them to his bed. He lifted her and let her feet touch the ground again, but his arms didn't leave her for too long. He tugged at the hem of her silk black tank top and pulled it over her head.

Her breast bounced and Draco quickly cupped them in his hands and took one of her perky nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

Ginny's tilted her head back as he awoke the need, deep inside of her. Draco circled one of his arms around to her lower back and lifted her as he gingerly laid her onto his bed.

With quick movements he pulled her panties down her legs and she kicked them off, as he pulled at his restrains and freed himself. He nestled between her legs, and trapped her arms again between his, so that she could only reach his back and buttocks.

"Guide me in" he growled, and Ginny reached down between them and guided him to her entrance.

She pushed her hips up, and the crown of Draco's cock entered her and she gave a soft sigh of pleasure. Draco continued into her slowly, letting her feel every inch of him as she pushed in deeper.

"Draco…" She pleaded for him to go harder, to make her feel numb. But he ignored her as he continued his slow pace. Once he buried himself balls deep in her, he began to withdraw slowly, making Ginny pump her hips against him. Her actions only made him still as she tried to make some friction between them.

He placed slow lazy kisses on her cheek and then to her lips. "My way" he hissed against her lips, as he began to move again, picking up a bit of rhythm now, but it was still not the mindless sex she wanted.

Maybe it had never been mindless sex between them, but he made her forget, made her feel safe. The look in his eyes made her feel like Tom could never touch her again.

"Please" she breathed out shakily "I can't"

"Shhh" he soothed her as she nuzzled his face into her hair. "You are beautiful" he whispered into her ear, "I want to watch you unravel," he said as he raised himself up again to look into her eyes.

Tears where now making their way down the sides of Ginny's face, and Draco reached up with both his hands and wiped them away. He kissed her gently.

"Oh Ginny, the things you make this cold heart feel." He said as he picked up his pace a little, he was so close to spilling his seeds inside of her, but he didn't want it to be done, he needed to make it last, he hoped it would last a life time.

He withdrew from inside of her and pulled her off of the bed. He slowly turned her around, and kneeled her next to his bed, so that her breast where leaning against his bed. He kneeled down behind her, and guided himself at her sweet entrance once more.

He pushed in quickly, making her grasp and arch her back. He brought his arms next to hers, and intertwined their fingers. He was a blanket on her skin, covering her small shaking frame from harms way.

As he thrust into her, she began to come sounds of pleasure her fear had disappeared. Draco pulled her back on to him, until they where leaning back on his heels, her wrapped his arms around her, with her smaller arms underneath hers. He was like the moon eclipsing the sun.

Ginny's hear filled with joy, as she arched into him, her head leaning against his shoulder. "Draco…" this time his name rolled off her tongue like a prayer.

"Come for me," he grunted as he began to place small kisses on her neck, and only tighten his grip against her.

Ginny shuddered and then screamed out his name, as everything in front of her eyes became white. She milked at his cock deep inside her, wanting to take him over the edge with her.

Draco stilled within her, but didn't let him-self release just yet.

As Ginny began to come down from her orgasm, she found herself back on her back on his bed. Her arms where trapped again, and she could tell on Draco's face that he wasn't far behind, but his slow movements drove her crazy.

He had given her the roughness she needed, and now was taking then gentleness he needed. His eyes dark from the passion he was feeling, as he continued his slow movements.

His eyes locked onto hers and Ginny gripped her fingers nails into his back, urging him to be rough with her, but he wasn't having any of it, he had purposefully trapped her arms underneath his so that she wouldn't try to slap at him, but she could claw at his back all she wanted.

And just like that she felt Draco's seed burst inside her, as his head tilted back his eyes shut tight, as all his strength seeped into her.

As he regained himself he pulled out of her, and rolled onto her bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn't protest, as she nuzzled into his neck, hiding her face. Hiding from all the emotion that was written on his face.

Draco fell asleep quickly, and soon Ginny followed him into dreamland. In Draco's arms she was safe from Tom's ridicule. He couldn't get to her as long as she held on to Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny woke to Draco's back, she was curled around him like the big spoon, but she was nowhere near being the big spoon. Her eyes absorbed his milky back, and that's when she noticed her nail imprints in his back. Slight little red half shaped moons in his back.

She traced them with her fingers, and leaned her lips up to kiss them away.

Draco groaned and began to wake. He turned his head towards Ginny, and gave her a smile, when he saw her face. "Good morning," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry about the marks on your back," she said as she nuzzled into him.

"It doesn't hurt." He said as he began to place soft kisses on her cheek and down her neck. She arched her neck to him giving him more access.

His hand traced the thin gold cuff, sending delightful shivers through Ginny's body.

"How have you become so possessive?" Ginny questioned as she watched him toy with the gold cuff.

"I'm possessive of precious things." He said and then put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to him for a soft kiss.

"Luna will be worried sick," Ginny said as she tried to pull away from him.

"I'll let Blaise know," Draco said as he pulled Ginny closer and grabbed his wand and muttered a spell under his breath.

Ginny watched him, how had someone that had been so vicious and evil in school turned into such a gentle man.

"Come, we should shower," he said as he sat up and pulled Ginny with him.

Ginny followed him into the shower, where he proceeded to care for her, by first washing her hair and then her body, not once did he urge her on to something sexual, he seemed just content enough to touch her body in the most innocent way.

Ginny grabbed up the soap and gave him the same treatment, her small hands running over his muscles in a smooth motion.

Once they were both soaped up, Draco pulled her under the waterfall showerhead, and the warm water washed the soap off of them.

Draco stole a few kisses under the water, and when he was satisfied that all the soap had been washed off of them, he turned the water off, and stepped out grabbing up a towel and quickly drying himself off. He wrapped it around his hips, and grabbed up another towel and wrapped Ginny in it. He took a smaller towel and gently dried her hair with it.

"Can I stay with you for the day?" Ginny questioned as he pulled her out of the bathroom and into the living room, where on the coffee table breakfast awaited them already.

Draco nodded with a smile. He didn't want to say anything to frighten her, and he knew she scared easy.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Ginny the whole time watching Draco. When she was full of food, she climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She took his face into her small hands and lowered her lips to his.

She wanted to know what it was like to have softness surround her. It took Draco by surprise that she was being this gentle but he let her, as he ran his hands up her toweled body.

Draco's erection was fully back, and pressing up against Ginny. She gasped as she began to wiggle her hips against him. "Draco," she moaned "Make…love to me" she breathed out.

Draco smiled and urged her to stand up. Once he was on his feet towering over her, he tugged at his towel and hers and watch them pool around their free. He picked Ginny up and cradled her to him, as he walked them to his bed once more.

"No slapping," he said as he set her down next to the bed.

Ginny shook her head, "no slapping." She whispered her agreement to him.

Draco lowered his lips to hers once more, and poured all his passion into that one kiss. Ginny pulled away breathless, her chest heaving up and down, and her eyes sparkled.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her lips. He pulled away a little so that his eyes could sweep over her face.

He lowered himself on his bed, sitting on it, and tugged Ginny down onto his lap. He let his hands wander her body, softly touching and caressing her skin.

Ginny's small hands where on his shoulders, her hands squeezing him. As much as she wanted this, there was still part of her that was afraid of it.

Draco tangled his hands in her long red hair and brought her face down to his lips once more, placing soft light kisses all over her. She signed as her hands relaxed on his shoulders.

Draco reached between them with a hand and positioned himself at her opening.

Ginny brought her body down onto him, wrapping him in her heat. As she lowered herself full on to him, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm scared," she whispered not wanting to look into his eyes.

Draco brushed his lips against hers softly one more, and forced her to look into his eyes. "In this moment," he whispered as his hands cupped her face "I give you everything I am" he and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "It's yours to take"

A delightful shiver ran through Ginny, and she braced her arms on his shoulders once more, and lifted her body up to the crown of his cock, and slowly lowered herself onto him once more. Throwing her head back at the pleasure it evoked in her, Draco's hands circled around to her waist and helped her lift herself once more.

"We can be a team," he said as he lowered her onto him again. "Just you and me," he said as he bit gently into her neck. "Mine" he whispered against her neck.

"Oh Draco," Ginny moaned at his words, his words where her undoing, as she let her tears slide down her cheeks.

One of his hands came back up at the nape of her neck and tangled in her hair, as he other encircled her and helped her lift and lower slowly on to him, driving them both mad with the softness of their touches, but both needing to be gentle.

"Give yourself to me," he groaned against her ear, "Oh god Ginny, be mine!" he hissed conveying the urgency he felt for her.

She tilted her head back letting his words wash over her. "I'm yours" she moaned as he pulled her gently down on to him again.

"Look at me," he demanded of her, as she tilted her head back to look at him. When their eyes connected he whispered to her, "say it again."

"Yours," was the only word that made it out of her mouth as she unraveled around him, bringing him with her.

They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tight. Draco rolled onto his back pulling Ginny on top of him, and slipping out of her. He tried to reach for his wand but he was too far, so Ginny inched up his body and grabbed it up for him.

He performed a cleaning spell on her, and then took care of himself, and rolled her on to her back. He placed kisses all over her neck and face, causing Ginny to giggle. When the sound escaped her mouth she realized that she hadn't been this happy in ages.

"Malfoy!" Blaise hissed from the living room.

"We better get dressed." Draco said as he got off of Ginny and pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"I don't have cloths" she said as she looked down her naked body.

Draco smirked at her and tugged her towards his closet. He pulled out a green Slytherin shirt and gave it to her. "Seriously!" she hissed as she looked at the shirt.

"That's the only one that's small enough for you," he said with a sly smile. Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged the Slytherin shirt over her head.

"What a sight for soar eyes!" he said as he pulled her closer to him, and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "here put these on too" he said as he pulled out a pair of his boxer briefs and Ginny tugged them on.

She watched Draco dress himself in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white wife beater, and grabbed her hand and steered them out of his bedroom and to the living room.

Where Luna and Blaise sat on the couch waiting for them.

"Err—sorry Lu" Ginny began to apologize but Luna had jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she hissed as she pulled Ginny into a tighter hug.

"I am sorry," Ginny said smiling shyly at her friend as Luna pulled her out of her arms.

"Nice shirt Gryffindor!" Blaise said smirking, and both Ginny and Luna ignored him.

Luna waved her hand at her, and sat next to Blaise again. "I'm just glad your okay, you are okay aren't you?" Luna questioned as she now examined Ginny's clothing.

Ginny nodded her response, and lowered herself onto the plush carpet, as Draco sat behind her in the sofa. She nestled between Draco's legs and Draco's hand reached for her hair, spinning a lock of red hair around his index finger.

"Could you bring me some cloths?" Ginny said as she looked up at Luna.

Luna smirked. "Already head of you!" she said as she reached across Blaise to pick up a small bag and placed it in front of Ginny.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Ginny questioned.

"Blaise suggested we come here first…and when we saw the left over food on the table we knew someone was with Draco, and we knew it wasn't Annette." Luna said as she giggled at the memory of the poor girl.

Ginny twisted to look up at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"She means nothing," Draco said with a smile to Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help the grin that beamed across her face.

"Well Luna and I came to take a dip in your pool if you wouldn't mind!" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Dip all you want!" Draco said as he looked back up at the two that sat across from them.

"You have a pool! Why am I not surprised!" Ginny said as she once again looked at Draco over her shoulder.

"There's a bathing suite in there for you," Luna said with a smile. "Blaise plans for everything!" she said at the look of surprise in Ginny's face.

"We picked the gold one, but with a simple coloring charm we can make it Slytherin green for you." Blaise said and winked at Ginny.

Ginny threw him a dirty look, and braced her hand on Draco's knee as she pulled herself up, Draco's arms were around her helping her to her feet.

Both Luna and Blaise observed their interaction. Blaise smirked at them, and Luna was torn whether to be happy or make Ginny stop self-destruction.

Ginny headed into Draco's bedroom to change, she pulled out the gold bikini and held it in front of her eyes. She pondered if she should change the colour of it, but opted to leave it the way it is. It wasn't a trashy one, it was actually a white bikini with gold flower patterns on it, but the flowers were quite large, and that made the bikini look gold.

One she was in her bikini, she observed herself in the full-length mirror. As her eyes skimmed over her frame, she caught Draco's eyes in the mirror. She turned and smiled at him. "What do you think," she said as she spun around for him once more.

"I think you better get out of here before you tie you to my bed!" he said as she advanced towards her.

"Ah, ah," she said as she wiggled her index finger at him in warning. "You have guests!"

"They can fend for themselves!" Draco said as he neared Ginny.

Ginny giggled, and bolted for the door, to leave Draco by himself to get changed. "Oooh but Draco, don't you know anticipation is half the fun." She said and wiggled her hips from side to side.

Before she knew it Draco had caught her in his arms. "Fuck anticipation!" Draco growled as he nuzzled his face in her neck, "I'm more of an instant gratification kind of guy."

"Well let me teach you how much more fun it is when you are patient for the things you want." She said and wiggled out of his hold and walked out the door.

"Damn Gryffindor's!" he yelled after her. Once she had closed the door he turned and headed towards his closet and quickly changed into his dark green bathing shorts.

When he was back out in the living room he could hear the three of them already laughing on the deck. He followed the sound, and saw as Blaise threw Luna into the water. Luna had a navy blue bikini on, which was striking against her pale skin and hair.

When Ginny saw him approach she lifted herself out of the water. Draco watched beads of water running down her body, and it took all the strength he had not to grab her up like a caveman and walk back to his bedroom with her.

She walked towards him, and wrapped her now cold body against his. Draco twitched at the cool contact and smiled as he placed a kiss on Ginny's head.

He picked her up and began walking to the pool. "If you throw me in, it won't matter, because I'm already wet," she said as she put a hand over her brows to shield them from the sun as she looked at Draco.

"But it will give me the same gratification none the less!" he said with a smirk and threw her into the water, her arms flying out around her.

"I'll get you back for this!" Ginny said as she resurfaced from the waters depths.

"Oh I'm sure you will." He said as he lowered himself onto the edge and let his body slide into the cool water.

Ginny swam over to him, and latched onto him. There was a strange ease and trust she had in Draco Malfoy. She couldn't understand it, nor could she ever try to begin to explain it, but he made her feel safe, and she felt if she was around him, nothing bad could get to her.

She wrapped herself around him, and he shifted her to his back, and swam over to Blaise and Luna.

They relaxed in the pool for a while, when Ginny noticed her fingers become like dried raisins, she got out of the water, only to be followed by Luna.

They laid down on the lawn chairs and let the sun dry their skin. Luna chose not to comment on Ginny's new behavior towards Draco, knowing that if she started in on her that Ginny would just pull away.

"I guess you need a new job?" Luna said as she tilted her head towards Ginny's.

"It was a long time coming, I think they just had enough of my shenanigans." Ginny said as she turned her own head towards her friend.

"You can always come work with me." Luna said smiling at her.

Ginny gave a loud laugh at Luna's suggestion. "Thanks Luna, but let's face it. I'd run you into the hole!" Ginny said smiling. "I'll figure it out, don't you worry!"

Luna shrugged and smiled at her friend. "You could always be a stripper."

Ginny laughed again at Luna's suggestion, knowing full well that she would be the first to lock Ginny up before letting her become a stripper.

"You can become my personal stripper." Draco said as she came up beside them and shook the water from his hair on to Ginny's stomach.

"You can't afford me Malfoy!" Ginny said teasingly.

"I'd be paying with my life!" Draco said and lowered himself onto the chair, scooping up her legs and laying them across his.

"Well Luna, we should get going, my mother will be wondering where we are!" Blaise said as he began to pull Luna up off the chair.

"Ohhh alright!" Luna said as she got to her feet and hugged Blaise. "Will you be coming home tonight?" Luna directed the questions at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Draco unsure of how much he really wanted her to stick around, a big part of her hoped that she wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon. "You can't just steal my bedmate!" Draco said smirking, "I don't work tomorrow, and as far as I know Ginny here doesn't have a job, so she might as well keep me company!" Draco said and grinned at Luna.

"Like you work!" Blaise smirked. "You make me do all the work in the end."

"Boy without me you would be lost!" Draco hissed.

"Play nice boys" Luna said as she began to pull Blaise away.

Ginny grinned at Luna and Blaise's disappearing backs.

"I have to go do some work," Draco said turning his attention fully on her. "Do you mind?"

"Hell, someone's got to work around here!" She said as she relaxed back in her chair and soaked up the sun. "Just come out and play later!" she said with a wicked grin playing on her lips.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be playing on my own again with you around." Draco said as he ran his hands over her body.

"Good to know, but I can't promise the same," she said and let her hand drip into her bikini bottom. As her fingers glided over clit she arched her back.

Before Ginny could stop Draco, he had ripped her bikini bottom apart to watch as her fingers danced around her clit. She withdrew her fingers and for a second looked shocked at Draco.

"Oh dear, I guess I'll have to take a dip in the nude now." She said and quickly got up from her chair and let the bikini bottom fall around her feet. She pulled at the thin string of her top and watched as she glided down her body and pooled on top of her bikini bottoms.

She giggled at Draco's lustful look and dove into the water headfirst. As she appeared back above the water line she pushed the hair out of her face, and smiled up at him. "You enjoy working, while I" she said as she let her body float to the top "enjoy the sun."

"You bloody tease, get out of the water now!" he hissed.

"I rather not!" she said with a wicked gleam. Draco stripped his shorts off his body, and jumped in after her. His entrance to the water was less graceful as he was in a hurry to get to her. As he appeared above the water line she began to swim away from him.

But her small frame was not fast enough, as Draco caught up with her, he spun her towards him, and pinned her to the pools wall. He pushed her legs apart, and began to rub his throbbing cock against her clit. He could feel the slickness of her wetness under the water, smooth warms just waiting for him to bury himself in.

He shifted his cock to her entrance and slammed into her pinning her to the wall effectively. A loud moan escaped her lips, as he gave her a second to adjust to his wicked entrance into her.

He withdrew out of her and slammed right back in, Ginny tilted her head backwards as the little electrical shocks took over her body. "Oh god yes!" she moaned "fuck me Draco!" she hissed as she wrapped her legs around him trying to burry him even deeper within her.

On Draco's lips played a sly smirk as he gripped her tighter around himself, and kept up with his hard thrusts.

It wasn't meaningless by far; he held this animalistic gleam in his eyes that told her if he didn't have her now he would have gone crazy with want. He wanted _her._

_He wanted her…_


	7. Chapter 7

AN : Sorry I seem to have started this…and then forgot about it! Anyways…short but sweet!...I'll update soon!

Chapter 7

Once Draco and Ginny had showered, he had left her asleep on his bed. He had worn her out, he had even worn himself out, but because the little minx had persuaded him into missing out on his work, he had to force himself to work now.

He knew he would work well into the night, and walked towards the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

When Draco glanced up from his office desk at the clock opposite of him, he leaned back in his chair, tempted to just let the sleep take him.

As he relaxed and closed his eyes, he felt like he was drifting off, when a scream from his bedroom, jolted him upright.

For a second he froze, and when she cried out for him, he bolted out of his office and ran towards his bedroom.

He could see Ginny's body squirming as if she was in tremendous pain. A sweat had broken out all over her body, and her chest rose violently as she tried to catch her breath.

"Please, stop" a small whimper escaped her lips, and Draco made it to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Ginny wake up!" he said as he took her chin into his hand and tried to get her to open her eyes. "You are having a bad dream, wake up honey!"

Tears were streaming through her closed eyes and down her cheeks, her lip quivered.

Draco pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled his head next to her ear.

"_Whore!" Tom screamed as his hand connected with her cheek. "Dirty little whore! How dare you let him touch you!"_

"Ginny, wake up." Ginny felt the words washing over her, she could hear them loud and clear, Draco's voice.

Tom's head snapped up as he looked around to find the source.

Tom's hand found Ginny's neck and squeezed tightly; he smirked and released her throat as she began to choke. He ran his hand down the valley of her breasts and Ginny began to shiver violently as he ran his hand over her stomach.

"_Love,_ Please open those big beautiful eyes and look at me!" Before she could see Tom reach her sex, her eyes opened and Tom's face dissolved, as she focused onto Draco's worried one.

Her chest heaved as relief flooded Draco's eyes, and Ginny's tears came harder. All she wanted to do was curl up next to Draco, but she was afraid.

Afraid of Tom, and what he would do to her if she let Draco touch her ever again.

She scrambled away from him, and Draco frowned. "I should go" she whispered and tried to swallow the knot that had formed in her mouth.

Draco's brows wrinkled in distress as he watched her get to her feet, and began to pull her jeans out of the bag Luna had brought her. She pulled one leg through the jeans and then the other, forgetting all about her underwear.

She had her back to Draco, and hadn't noticed him, getting off the bed and coming to stand behind her. She only knew he was behind her when he wrapped his arms around her stopping her from buttoning up her jeans.

Her body relaxed as soon as his arms were wrapped around her, but her mind stood wide-awake. She couldn't be here longer. Tom would torment her sleep, if she let Draco…be Draco with her.

"Please," she whispered as she slumped against his body.

"You called for me Ginny, I think that speaks volumes." He said as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"You wont always be there to save me." She whispered to him.

"Let me be there for you, what did you see?" he questioned as he pulled her back onto the bed, and cuddled her to his chest. He had turned her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Tom," she said as she kept her gaze down at her legs.

"He can't hurt you Ginny." Draco said as he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her face up to look at him.

"Yes he can! He hurts me mentally! Ever since you came along!" she hissed at him, suddenly feeling furry towards him. He was the reason Tom was back!

She tried to get away from Draco once more, but he held on tight to her. "That's why you act the way you act." His voice softened as he pulled her to him, he brushed his lips against hers.

"Don't try to analyze me, you won't get far!" she hissed as she once again tried to get free of him.

"Don't you see, this is what he wanted for you, a life all by yourself because you are too afraid to let anyone in close enough!" Draco said and nuzzled against her again. "Stay with me." He said as he brushed his lips against her neck.

"I can't…"

"I'll sleep next to you every night," he said as he pulled away from her. "He doesn't visit you when I'm next to you."

Ginny shook agreeing with Draco, anytime she was sleeping next to him Tom didn't invade her mind.

"Stay," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

Ginny nodded, and began to pull her jeans off, "Don't make me regret this!" she said as she settled into the bed, and Draco came and lay next to her.

Soon Draco was asleep wrapped around her, but Ginny didn't dare close her eyes, she was too afraid that Draco had been wrong about Tom not visiting her when she was sleeping next to Draco.

Draco's body was so hot next to hers, and she untangled herself from him, and wiggled away from him, if she couldn't sleep tonight, at least she'd let him have some sleep.

Ginny lay there, her eyes fixed to Draco's ceiling. She hadn't moved away from him for less then thirty seconds, and she could feel his hands searching for her.

When he touched her arm, he lifted his head off his pillow, and took a better hold of her and pulled her back against his body, and without a word he let his head fall on the pillow and he continued his sleep.

He had looked for her in his sleep; he had sensed that she had moved away from him. As hot as it was pressed up against his body she stayed there, a silly smile playing on her lips.

"I'll kill you if you touch her!" Draco mumbled in his sleep, and she let herself close her eyes, and let the dream world take her.

_Ginny stood in a meadow she was surrounded by pink cheery blossom trees. She raised her hands as she stretched her back and inhaled the sweet scent that the trees where emitting._

_She smiled as she turned around to see what was behind her. More pink trees, and a black figure was leaning against one of the trees. Ginny squinted her eyes against the bright sun, as she tried to see who it was. _

_Ginny didn't feel scared, as the figure began to move, and as he came into the light, his bright blond hair shone around him like a halo. "Draco," she breathed a sigh of relief._

"_This must be your dream, because I sure as hell would never dream up pink trees." He said as he neared her. He had a smirk playing on his lips, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt his heat._

"_You look like an Angel." Ginny said as she ran a hand through his hair._

"_Love, we know I am as far from an Angel as it gets." He said as he dipped his head to place a soft kiss on her lips._

"_No," Ginny shook her head. "I think you're my Angel." A smile spread over his face at her words. _

"_For you, I'll be anything you need." Draco whispered as he began to lower them down into the soft grass. He lay on his back, and she snuggled into his side._

"_Am I just dreaming, or are you really part of this dream?" She asked as she strained her neck to look at him._

"_Love, I doubt I would ever think up pink trees." Draco said with a smirk as he looked around them surrounded by pink._

"_They are cherry blossoms." Ginny corrected him. _

"_Alright, either way, I would not dream of pink trees…I think our subconscious somehow found each other." Draco said as he shifted to his side to look at her more closely. _

_Ginny lifted her hand and placed it gently on Draco's cheek. "You are one beautiful man!" she breathed as her eyes took his beautiful face in. His eyes bored into her, he always had that effect on her, with one look he could make her feel like she was the only person on the earth besides him. "What are you doing to me?" she questioned him._

_Draco smiled, "You speak some pretty words there Weasley," _

_Ginny smiled at him, and then as her heart began to skip a beat she frowned, her heart seemed to ignite when she was around him. "What's wrong beautiful?" Draco questioned as he tried to smooth out the frown in the brow with this fingertips. _

"_I…" she began and closed her eyes, "I think I'm falling." She whispered. _


End file.
